


king of hearts

by stellalunar



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Whump, actually barely character study, and jisung i love him so much, barely though - Freeform, hyunjin is cutest bub in this, kind of character study but definitely not character study, late birthday present to him?, minho is such a sweetheart, sort of whump?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellalunar/pseuds/stellalunar
Summary: So it's needless to say he's startled when a shadow suddenly looms in the doorway, stretching across the floor and scaring the shit out of Chan for a second until it moves forward and a person comes into view. Chan breathes out heavily, heart rate already having picked up in his ears."Gosh, you scared me," Chan mutters quietly as he looks back down at the computer without really registering who's in the doorway. Whoever it is will probably voice their concerns in the next few seconds.But they don't. In fact, it's completely silent for the next five seconds before there's quiet padding and all of a sudden the edge of Chan's blanket is being pulled back and someone is fitting themself into the crook of Chan's side."Woah," Chan shifts slightly and looks down at a head of long black hair and bony legs curled up against him.He doesn't even have to ask them to look up. He knows who that is."Hello there, Jisungie," Chan shifts slightly again so Jisung can uncurl a little bit and he can put one arm around the younger boy.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 287





	king of hearts

Chan's room is still dimly lamplit at 12:42 AM. 

He's alone--Felix and Changbin are watching a movie on the couch, and their muffled laughter is the only sound that echoes through the dorm walls every once in a while. Just him and his laptop in the yellow room lighting, and the occasional snoring that he's almost positive is Jeongin's. 

(He cannot _believe_ Changbin complains about his snoring when everyone can hear Jeongin's bellowing from a mile away.)

So it's needless to say he's startled when a shadow suddenly looms in the doorway, stretching across the floor and scaring the shit out of Chan for a second until it moves forward and a person comes into view. Chan breathes out heavily, heart rate already having picked up in his ears.

"Gosh, you scared me," Chan mutters quietly as he looks back down at the computer without really registering who's in the doorway. Whoever it is will probably voice their concerns in the next few seconds.

But they don't. In fact, it's completely silent for the next five seconds before there's quiet padding and all of a sudden the edge of Chan's blanket is being pulled back and someone is fitting themself into the crook of Chan's side. 

"Woah," Chan shifts slightly and looks down at a head of long black hair and bony legs curled up against him. 

He doesn't even have to ask them to look up. He knows who that is.

"Hello there, Jisungie," Chan shifts slightly again so Jisung can uncurl a little bit and he can put one arm around the younger boy. 

Jisung mumbles something, but it kind of gets muffled into Chan's shoulder so he can't really make out what it is. He's wearing a blue shirt that kind of looks..new, very different from Jisung's multifaceted closet of tearing, worn old shirts he's had since he was a kid. He still fits into them somehow--in fact, some of them have even gotten looser on him. This shirt, though, kind of looks like the one Seungmin had been carrying around the other day.

With a tag on it. 

"Is this Seungmin's shirt?" Chan picks up the half-sleeve and inspects it for a print, but all he finds is that the shoulder seams come halfway down Jisung's biceps. 

"Mmph," is the reply he gets in return. However, it sounds like an affirmative mmph, so Chan takes that as a yes. 

He wonders how Jisung got his hands on it without Seungmin annihilating him. 

"So what brings you here, Sungie?" Chan asks next, lowering the screen of his laptop a little bit. 

It's not like Jisung doesn't come to Chan, because he definitely does, but usually it's with a giant smile and some random fact about pumpkinseed sunfish or something of the sort. Or it's with a deck of Uno cards or a song he wrote or something like that. Chan is very used to Felix coming and doing kind of exactly what Jisung is right now, but he can't really pinpoint the last time Jisung wormed his way into Chan's bed without a proper explanation.

(Besides, he usually creeps into Minho's bed, and then Minho will tell him to get out while simultaneously tightening his arms around him. Chan's literally witnessed it happen once.)

"Nothing," Jisung mumbles. It really sounds more like "nuffim" with his face still pressed into Chan's shoulder, but the word "nothing" makes more sense in the situation than the other possible explanation Chan comes up with, which is "muffin". 

Perhaps it is nothing. Jisung likes affection. Maybe he's switching things up today or something. 

Chan doesn't pay it any more mind. Jisung seems comfortable where he is, so Chan pushes up his laptop screen again and continues his work. It's definitely significantly slower with one hand because his other arm is occupied with Jisung, but he isn't about to tell him to leave. He can work with one hand. This is by far one of the best accomodations he's had to make to be able to properly work. 

He does wonder, though, in the back of his mind as he works, about how much of a lie Jisung's "nothing" is. There's clearly something or he wouldn't be here (or he would be, but talking about tailless lizards). He tries to run the day's events through his mind. Jisung had seemed fine today, if a little quiet this morning. Actually, Chan had kind of noticed in the back of his brain that Jisung hadn't been quite as animated this morning, but he'd kept in good spirits throughout the day so he'd thought nothing of it. 

Beyond that all they'd done was attend the music show. 

And then it clicks in Chan's brain, and all of a sudden he has a sneaking suspicion he might know what's going on. 

Chan stops clicking around for a second and taps Jisung's shoulder gently. 

"Are you still fighting with Hyunijn?" he asks quietly.

Jisung's breath hitches the slightest bit, and Chan knows immediately that it has something to do with it. 

Jisung and Hyunijn don't fight often at all anymore. In fact, he'd put them at the bottom of the list of people who get into the most arguments nowadays. They're as close as blood brothers--Chan figures months of fighting tooth and nail before making up will help you figure out each other enough for that to happen. But still, everyone gets testy once in a while, and even if isn't very often, it'll happen once in a while. 

Hell, he remembers the awful fight Jeongin and Seungmin had had when they quite literally had ignored each other's presence for weeks. Luckily they'd just debuted and had yet to make a first comeback, so Chan had had plenty of time to work out that issue. 

Besides, today's fight hadn't even been a _fight_ , really, and while Jisung could get snappy at times it had 100% been Hyunjin's fault this time. 

Jisung had accidentally missed a step in their stage rehearsal and joked about it afterwards, and Hyunjin must've been testy about the whole situation already because he'd snapped and accidentally said a couple of things he probably shouldn't have and definitely didn't mean. Chan had only been thankful that Jisung didn't take it any further than that, but he did glare unsubtly at Hyunjin for the entirety of their remaining time there while Minho tried in vain to keep him distracted. 

"No," comes Jisung's response when Chan's recollection is over. 

"No?" Chan repeats, his hand freezing over the mousepad. 

"He said sorry," Jisung replies softly, and he curls into Chan a little bit more. "And I said okay." 

Oh. Well, at least that's a problem Chan isn't going to have to work on fixing tomorrow, even if Jisung's voice hadn't seemed all too confident. He's not denying that either of those two things happened. He's quite sure Hyunjin probably did apologize and Jisung probably did accept it, but he wonders if there's something more there he isn't being told.

Nonetheless, he isn't going to pry. Jisung isn't one to hold grudges. 

"That's good, then," Chan rubs Jisung's shoulder. "I'm glad." 

Jisung is quiet again, and then, "My head hurts." 

Chan purses his lips. 

"You probably had a long day. My drawer has some painkillers if you want."

Jisung shakes his head in response to that. Chan looks down at him properly for the first time, makeup-less and face washed. He's a little bit paler than normal and he looks tired, but other than that it's the same old Jisung next to him. Just, volume lowered about 12 bars. 

"Are you tired?" 

Chan feels Jisung shrug more than he sees it, really, but the way his eyes are fluttering shut is kind of a telling response. He smiles softly and reaches forward slowly, pulling up the duvet a little further so it's covering most of Jisung. When he decides to go to sleep himself he'll figure out how to do it without jostling him.

It's about five minutes later that there's more movement outside his door and then Seungmin is stepping in, hands clasped behind his back as he looks at Chan and his eyes fall on the lump cuddled up next to him. 

"Oh. I was just..." Seungmin trails off and seems to bite his tongue, but the way his gaze lingers on Jisung seems to give away why he's here. He steps forward a bit and points at Jisung before raising his eyebrows at Chan. 

"He's fine," Chan voices out loud. He knows Jisung isn't quite asleep yet. "Right, Sungie?" 

"Mmh," Jisung responds eloquently, but once again it's a pretty affirmative "mmh". 

Seungmin steps closer and squints before his face scrunches up and he crosses his arms.

"Yah, you stole my shirt, you little brat," Seungmin grumbles. "I _like_ that shirt." 

"Me too," Jisung mutters, and Chan can literally hear the smile in his voice by the way it lilts mischievously. He figures it's a good sign that he's still willing to play around with Seungmin, even if it's much less amplified than it normally is. 

"Just don't ruin it," Seungmin sighs. "And to think I was actually worr--" he cuts himself off quickly and glances at Chan before turning on his heel. "I'm going to sleep, bye." 

He doesn't wait for a response, so neither Chan nor Jisung give one. 

Jisung does fall asleep in that position eventually. His breathing evens out and he unconsciously curls into a tighter ball, so Chan doesn't really get to ask him much else about what's bothering him. He's gonna figure it's going a little deeper than just what had happened with Hyunjin today and that had simply been the tip of the iceberg. Besides, Hyunjin's arguing didn't explain why Jisung had been quiet all morning prior to that. 

Speaking of Hyunjin, though, he walks cautiously through Chan's door a few minutes later. He's a little bit slow to do so, hair pulled back with a couple of pins to keep the wet strands out of his face. He must've just showered because he's wearing new clothes and there's a towel around his neck to save his shirt from his dripping hair. 

Chan smiles up at him when he enters. He looks a little hesitant, and his eyes almost immediately flicker to Jisung sleeping against Chan's side. And then his face seems to crumple a little bit as he walks forward and it's almost laughably easy to see how guilty he feels. He's literally pouring guilt out of his expression when he walks up to Chan's bed. 

"Seungmin said Jisung was sleeping here," Hyunjin says quietly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I just wanted to...check. Is that..is he like that because--because of me?"

He cowers slightly under his words, and Chan just then realizes that the whole situation must look worse than he thought it did. He unconsciously pulls Jisung a little closer to him and smiles reassuringly at Hyunjin. 

"I don't think so, Jinnie." 

Apparently he isn't as reassuring as he thinks because Hyunjin's face crumples _further_. 

"I apologized," Hyunjin ducks his head and wrings his hands together. "I felt really bad afterwards but he wouldn't talk to me until we got home. I said sorry--I only said it because I was already grumpy since the rehearsal didn't go like I wanted it to and I took it out on him. I promise I--" 

"Hyunjinnie," Chan laughs, reaching out with his free hand to beckon him forward a little bit. "I know you didn't mean it, and I'm sure Jisung knows that too. He told me you two made up already."

Hyunjin, who's in the middle of flopping forward so his torso rests on Chan's knee, seems to sag in relief at that. 

"I thought he was still mad at me. He was in a bad mood." 

Chan purses his lips as he looks down at Jisung quickly before nodding a little at Hyunjin. 

"I know. He's been a little upset all day, so I guess your argument just pushed him over a bit. Don't worry too much about it, you know Sung couldn't stay mad at you for very long. Even when you two were in shambles, he was rarely ever mad. Just petty." 

Hyunjin cracks a small smile. "Yeah."

His smile falls a little then as he reaches forward and tentatively touches Jisung's hand where it's resting on Chan's stomach. "Why's he upset?" 

"I don't know," Chan says softly. "I'm gonna guess Minho knows, though, because he's been sticking to him like glue today." 

"Are you two gossiping about me?" 

Chan, this time, is not startled, but Hyunjin sure is. He jumps, and lands awkwardly on Chan's foot, and Chan has to hold back his pained screech. 

"You scared me," Hyunjin squeaks, and Minho rolls his eyes when he saunters into the room. 

"Why are we gossiping about me? Are we talking about my devilishly good looks? Because I'd love to be a part of that conversation." 

Chan rolls his own eyes at that.

"No," Hyunjin responds earnestly. "Why's Sungie sad?" 

Minho's face _falls_ , just like that. Then he raises his eyebrows at Hyunjin playfully. 

"You definitely played a big old role in that," he says, but his tone gives away that he's joking. Still, Hyunjin's juts out his lower lip slightly and crosses his arms.

Chan shakes his head fondly at Minho, patting the empty spot next to him. He might as well invite them all here for a party. Minho acts like it's a great favor he's doing Chan when he hustles over Hyunjin and drops down heavily before grinning brightly at him

Minho may be annoying, sure, but Chan is more than grateful that he's around. Funnily enough, that's a pretty solid way to describe all seven of his members.

"I'm assuming you know why he's down, though?" Chan phrases it more like a question. 

It's kind of embarrassing, really, but Chan still remembers a time when he'd genuinely used to feel sad that Jisung would go to Minho on his bad days. He'd had the whole mindset of "you're the leader, you're supposed to be the one everyone comes to, you're supposed to be there for everyone". It was illogical and Chan cringes thinking of it now. It's something he continues to wish he'd understood back then. 

Jisung had told him, once, that the way Chan and Felix felt for one another kind of correlated to the way he and Minho functioned. They had their differences, but at the end of the day it kind of came down to the same thing. Chan gets that. 

And still, he's glad Jisung has someone to go to. And on the days Jisung decides to go to him, too, Chan will always be willing to listen. 

But on that note, he's almost certain Minho is aware of something the rest of them are not today. 

Hyunjin is looking earnestly at Minho too, eyes wide, and Chan waits patiently for him to respond. 

"He's not sad," Minho says finally, glancing at Jisung. "He's not feeling good." 

Chan immediately blanches. He almost instinctively presses the back of his hand to Jisung's forehead. It's not anywhere extraordinarily high, but he might be a little bit warmer than normal. Probably nothing to worry about, but this is one thing Chan wishes he'd told him.

"Is that why he missed steps?" Hyunjin asks incredulously, and when Minho nods Hyunjin moans loudly and covers his face with his hands. "Now I feel like a piece of shit, hyung, thanks a lot!" 

"This is not a good time to get sick," Chan says quietly, tucking the blanket better around Jisung's shoulders. "I wish you'd told me." 

Minho holds his hands up in defense immediately. "He said it was just because the seasons are changing. I kept an eye on him though!" 

Chan snorts. 

"That much I saw. You didn't leave his side for more than ten seconds."

"Well, I'm sorry for being a good hyung," Minho turns his nose up and crosses his arms. Chan rolls his eyes again. 

"Is he okay?" Hyunjin goes forward on his knees to peer at him closer. 

"He's probably fine, Hyunjin. Most likely a 24-hour bug of some sort. Besides, he kept up today, so it can't be too serious." 

"He'd keep up even if it was," Minho grumbles, rolling over onto his back. 

"That's Jisung for you," Hyunjin says quietly. 

Chan sighs heavily. 

That definitely is Jisung for you.

(Jisung is most definitely ill when they wake up again and Chan could not be more grateful that they don't go on another music show until Wednesday.) 

**Author's Note:**

> happy late birthday to jisung! i meant to get something out last week but oops: ( this is basically plotless i'm s o sorry


End file.
